


Tease

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom!Cor, D/s relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Switch!Nyx, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Titus, pre-negotiated kinks, semi-public lewd behaviour, though it's pretty vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Titus is a possessive bastard and doesn't like people seeing what's his.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hubby was doing a livestream last night and we were cracking jokes in the chat about what was going on in the art he was drawing. This is a little snippet of it.

Cor turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, comfortable in his nudity as he walked out of the showers to the locker room, using the small towel he’d brought with him to dry himself off before hastily getting dressed in civvies. Training had went well despite the rocky start, and if anything Cor was itching for more. Unfortunately, the day was over and he’d have to settle for a run along the wall perimeter to burn his sudden bout of excess energy. Linking his fingers together, he stretched his arms backwards, mentally planning his route to the west entrance.

Or at least that was the plan until thick arms wrapped around his arms at the elbow and pulled him back against a solid wall of muscle. The man’s cologne had Cor relaxing a bit but not by much. “Lieutenant Ulric, can I help you?” He jerked away from his hold, surprised when Nyx didn’t release him.

“The captain is feeling pretty annoyed with how much of a tease you were at training,” Nyx purred in his ear, as the man in question walked around the corner, dressed in his full uniform.

“I did what--” Cor’s eyes widened a bit as Titus approached and slid a gloved hand up his torso to his throat, gripping him firmly.

“Did you really think I was going to ignore those poorly chosen shorts, if you could call them that?” 

Cor’s cheeks were blotchy with embarrassment when he remembered his training outfit. He was dealing with a mixed batch of new recruits and cadets and some ballsy little fuck decided to dare one of the recruits to steal his pants from his locker and replace them with a flimsy pair of shorts that barely held his junk, never mind his ass. Cor relished making them run laps and do burpees with 50lb bags strapped to their back until three of the cadets puked.

Titus held his phone up where Cor saw a picture of himself facing away from the photo, the words, “Are you nasty” embroidered on the ass of his small shorts. “The Lieutenant here was convinced you were going to have a slip,” Titus rubbed his thigh between Cor’s legs.

“It was close,” Cor hissed, arching into Titus’ hands as the captain’s other hand pushed his shirt up to bunch it under his armpits. Titus pinched a nipple and leaned down to nip at Cor’s lip.

“Dangerously close,” he murmured, kissing him hard the same time Nyx’s teeth dug into his exposed neck just below Titus’ fingers.

“You know Sir doesn’t like his property displayed where others can see,” Nyx scolded him.

Cor’s cock twitched against Titus’ thigh. “‘m sorry, I shouldn’t have worn those shorts,” Cor panted as Titus stepped away to sit on the bench behind him.

“Get on your knees and show me you’re sorry,” Titus ordered, thighs parted to show off the large bulge in his trousers.

Nyx’s grip loosened as Cor sank to his knees to show their Captain how sorry he really was.


End file.
